When You're Gone
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Inspired by the song, When You're Gone by Avril. Matthew Williams, a young man in his twenties, was all alone in his living room after watching Gilbert leave. Despite him leaving so early and knowing what he had to go, Matthew already missed him so much that it ached. It really ached. It was painful. Rated T, one-shot, PruCan, please enjoy!


**I've been updating more because I know some of you have been complaining that I don't update more of yaoi. But now I'm getting my gear back and starting to get working! Hope you all enjoy them with your reviews and favorites!**

**Please enjoy this fanfic of PruCan called...**

_When You're Gone_

Matthew Williams, a young man in his twenties, was all alone in his living room after watching Gilbert leave. Despite him leaving so early and knowing what he had to go, Matthew already missed him so much that it ached.

It really ached. It was _painful._

He watched and watched from his window the car that was shipping the military soldiers off to war and the feeling of wretchedness clinging on him when his soft, sensitive violet eyes started to drop salty tears down his cheeks.

Matthew regretted not stopping Gilbert going off to the war, and he regretted that he didn't give him his gift before his departure to wherever he needed to go to honor his country.

He hated himself now, and he couldn't put words to describe how he mourned for Gilbert's sudden leave.

Matthew planned to make today special; a nice breakfast of pancakes, a day of walking around the town and do whatever Gilbert wished-but out of nowhere he received a phone call from the military saying his flight was canceled and needed to go to the early flight.

Because of this, it caused Matthew to nearly breakdown mentally that his time with him was cut unmercifully pithy.

When it was time for Gilbert to step out of the door for maybe his final time, Matthew remembered what he said right before opening the door with that caring smile of his and that upbeat tuneful voice of his.

"Matthew," he said, caring and affectionate. "No matter how many years may pass, I have no doubt that you'll wait for me. I will never, ever forget you when I'm at another part of the war and for that, I want to ask you something when I get back. I'm not asking now because I don't want you to suffer being alone but I promise to come home soon. This might be the last time you hear my awesome voice, but I won't say this is our last time being together!" Gilbert kissed Matthew on the lips, turned away and got out of the house.

Matthew couldn't shake his voice out of his head, it echoed and bellowed so loudly and repeated in the sense of torture knowing he was gone too soon.

Yet he vowed one simple thing: he will wait for Gilbert's return.

It may sound silly-and it does-but he felt something in him that made Gilbert's words of love feel so special... What was it, he thought, that made me feel safer now that I heard his words?

Was it hope? Or was it faith? Or a used word long ago used since ancient times but was later regarded as pointless and was forgotten?

All of the things Matthew could say or think or question or whatever... It didn't matter to him anymore, and Matthew knew that Gilbert will be safe now.

Matthew glanced down upon his hands, together and squeezed something protectively in his sweaty palms.

This was Matthew's gift: a locket of his picture so Gilbert would recall his existence.

But because of the unexpected leave he kept the gift, but he made a mental note to himself to mail it later in the day.

He smiled, and thought...

_I'll miss you when you're gone..._

Matthew was inside the kitchen as he washed his dishes after a nice meal of pancakes. They tasted wonderfully; the right amount of maple syrup and enough pancake batter made them quite delectable.

However, it didn't taste wonderful without Gilbert next to him.

Matthew took his fork and scrubbed the essences of sweet syrup off before rinsing, and the thought of Gilbert wrapping his arms around his waist and putting his nose on the right spot to take in his scent lingered so... Dismally. It was dismally that he wasn't here in the house.

It was quiet-and it didn't suit the atmosphere when Gilbert and Matthew stayed together-and this year would had been their first anniversary of being a couple.

However, Gilbert wasn't back from his duties to make it.

But despite all the people how claim to know him saying he's dead, Matthew would say they were wrong and stares of bewilderment (and surprised looks) were befallen on him as though he was a different person.

There were times when Matthew couldn't believe that he spoken like this as though confidence was trying to take its tiny steps higher to change him, and he knew Gilbert would be proud of him for his efforts.

Matthew wished every night that he would come back faster now...

The clothes that laid on the floor were put in the wash, like he intended to do before, but the scent of Gilbert's sweat, his scent and everything they had done together lingered on.

When he cried at night from the thought that Gilbert was still at war he kept repeating those three little words of encouragement: _He'll be back. _And because of those on going rotations of that single sentence, he realized in the morning that he had fallen asleep.

He thought that he needed peace alone with himself but the empty sounds around this pitiful house made him come to his senses that he wanted Gilbert to fill his day. No, he _needed_ him beside his bed and sitting next to him in breakfast.

_Knock, knock!_

Matthew looked over his shoulder in confusion, the plate still in his hand. Who could that be? He gently placed the clean plate on the rack and dried his hands with his tattered blue pants; his eyes wandered on the clock to show it was now nine-thirty PM.

His feet dragged a little to walk over the door, but when he got to the living room and walked down with a curious face, he noticed from the ground that the peek of the other side showed a shadow...

The shadow felt bizarrely familiar.

He quickened his pace and got to the door with the feeling of fear of meeting someone different. What if it was a messenger who had a letter about Gilbert and that he was...

No, he thought, I know him and he'll fight and wouldn't die that...unawesomely.

He took a slow, vigilant breath and placed a shaking hand on the golden doorknob.

Matthew opened the door wide enough and there stood...

...

...

...

A smiling man with crimson eyes full of happiness, white hair matted nicely (for once) and a golden locket around his neck.

"I'm back, Mattie," Gilbert, after all these long, agonizing months, said in the happiest way.

Matthew couldn't control his urges and tackled him with a hug, disregarding the case on his left arm and the old bruises all over his body in which he winced in pain from Matthew's weight.

"When you're gone..." Matthew muttered, choking back steaming tears, "I felt so alone. I couldn't feel happiness and...I didn't know what would've happened if it was someone else behind that door. I would've fallen into depression and...and..." He couldn't live without Gilbert, and he knew that too well.

He felt Gilbert's hand touch his head pleasantly and whispered to the crying Canadian, "I would've done the same if it was you who left."

They both took in the tranquility of silence from each other's arms, not wanting to move or anything else...

"Hey, Matthew?" said Gilbert. "Remember what I said before about asking you a question?"

Matthew nodded in his chest, not wanting to show the evidence of tears.

Gilbert swallowed a lump of his spit, trying to carefully put his words into a sentence. "Will...will you marry me, Matthew Williams?" He asked, finally.

Matthew looked up in shock and utter joy, the tears now stopped and Matthew was prepared to choke another batch when he spoke his answer.

"Yes."

And with that, the two of them joined as one, now knowing what it was like when the two of them were separated for so long...

_The End_

* * *

**Prussia: I'm happy she's making more fanfics of us! Kesesese, my greatest appearance as we speak!**

**Matthew: Please support Anime and all of us with reviews, criticism and much more!**


End file.
